


Mysterious Case of the Missing Music Player

by Astrodragons (CelestialKnight)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialKnight/pseuds/Astrodragons
Summary: Pidge was quick with a retort. "I didn’t lose it, I just misplaced it.“Lance groaned, he ran a hand through his short hair. “Which is another word for lost it. Great, I’m not gonna sleep tonight. Guess I better just join Shiro on wandering the halls this sleepless night.” He turned on his heels, ready to leave and join the night-owls crowd, when a hand grabbed his wrist.





	Mysterious Case of the Missing Music Player

**Author's Note:**

> another prompt from tumblr!

For once in her life, she had finally decided to sleep in the room provided to her by Allura and Coran. It took much persuasion from everyone else, and she wanted an actual good night of sleep and not a hot and humid mess from sleeping in Lance’s room. The boy was apparently the temperature of an ice cube and needed the heating on full temp while he slept. Pidge, the mighty sweat machine, had been working over time. She was sure her shirt was more water than fabric by the time she had woken up. Here was to sleeping in her own room, for once in her short stay at the Castle of Lions. 

And then the door buzzed open.

“PIDGE WHERE THE QUIZNACK IS MY MUSIC PLAYER?” _**Lance**_.

Pidge slowly rose from her bed and looked at her greatest offender. _Why_ was he even here and _what_ was he yelling about? Her look of confusion must have gotten through to him because he was kind enough to repeat himself. “My music player, where is it?”

Pidge raised an eyebrow. “Um? In your room? With the headphones I let you borrow?”

“No no no. I gave you my music player and your headphones back when you said, and I quote ‘need some white noise from Hunk’s screaming.’ I was nice enough not to ask _why_ Hunk was screaming. _Where is my music player?”_

It was coming back to her now. Right. She had asked for Lance’s music player, because Hunk kept screaming whenever he anxiety destroyed stuff in their work area. Relieves the stress, they had both agreed on. She felt great destroying shit she didn’t need, the yelling was nothing more than a small draw back to great times.

Lance’s eyes narrowed. “You lost it didn’t you.”

Pidge was quick with a retort. "I didn’t lose it, I just misplaced it.“

Lance groaned, he ran a hand through his short hair. “Which is another word for lost it. Great, I’m not gonna sleep tonight. Guess I better just join Shiro on wandering the halls this sleepless night.” He turned on his heels, ready to leave and join the night-owls crowd, when a hand grabbed his wrist.

“No. I know you when you don’t sleep. We do not want _that_ unleashed upon the world. Here, the sound of my heart is a one night solution to your problem. We can work on finding your music player tomorrow.” Lance slowly crawled in bed, kicking his blue lion slippers to the side of the bed and pulling the covers over him. He awkwardly allowed Pidge to wrap her arms around him, and leaned his head on her chest. He could hear her heart, and he began to feel himself drift off. 

“Thanks.” He murmured to her. Pidge smiled as he snuggled up closer.

“No problem. Now get some sleep. A tired Lance is not a Lance anyone should meet.” Lance gave a hum in agreement, and ten minutes later, she was out like a light. You know, she sort of preferred Lance sleeping in her room then his room. It wasn’t a sauna, and he was clinging to her for warmth. _She_ was the big spoon now. She quite liked this.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](https://www.saltwaterdragon.tumblr.com)


End file.
